Ei sittenkään niin hyödytön
by Malec-Nephlim
Summary: on satanut jo koknaisen viikon ja kunten kaikki tietää Roy on hyödytön sateen aikaan jotan nyt hän todistaa Edwardille että ei ole TÄYSIN hyödytön


**Ei sittenkään niin hyödytön**

_no niin minäpä päätin sitten lykkiä tänne kirjoittamani ficin._

_Laadusta en tiiä tykkää ja jos et niin ei sitten. Kumminkin toivion että tykkäätte ^^ enpä sitten jaarittele enenpää enkä muuten omista FMA:ta_

Oli satanut koko saamarin viikonja kaduilla käveleminen muistutti enemän kahlaamista kun oikeaa kävelyä. Vettä tuli taivaalta koko ajan lisää aivan kuin

portti,totuus, Jumala tai mikä tahansa muu ylempi voima yritti huuhtoa koko Centraalin veden mukana.

Edward Elric oli mahdollisimman huonolla tuulella,eikä ainoa syy ollut se että paskiainen joka nimitti itseään everstikisi oli puhelin soitollaan herättänyt nuoremman alkemistin kesken ah niin makeaa unta vaan myös pyytänyt tai no

käskenyt tämän HETI toimistoonsa mitä pikimiten,

ei Ed oli myös joutunut talsimaan koko matkan kaatosatessa paikan päälle.

Eikä sekään seikka ollut piristänyt Edwardia että, Al oli jäänyt vielä lämpimän peiton alle. Hän oli vedonnut siihen että nyt kun oli vihdoin saanut vartalonsa takaisin hänellä oli monen vouden univelat maksettavana.

Pyh niin varmaan! Ei vain halunnut hinautua ylös sängystä ja ulos sateseen.

"Asiasi on parempi olla tärkeä" Ed sanoi happamasti marrsiesaan Mustangin työhuoneeseen vaivautmatta koputtaa ensin.

Ed heitti sateen kasteleman takkinsa houneessa olevalle sohvalle.

" Sade on näköjään huutonut pois viimeisetkin käytöstapasi ja olet nähtävästi kutistunutkin" Roy sanoi pöytänsä takaa nojaten tyynesti käsiinsä.

" Mitä juuri sanoit? Minä EN ole lyhyt!" Ed sanoi vaarallisella äänellä. Hänen teki mieli iskeä miehen mairea hymy tämän kasvoilta. Ei Ed ollut everstiä enään juurikaan lyhempi korkeintaan muutaman sentin.

"kerran kituksvuinen aina kitukasvinen" Mustang hohotti, nyt Edwardin oi kerättävä kaikki itsehillintäsä rippeet että ei olisi lyönyt hohottavaa everstin paskiasta, mutta tiesi saavansa Alilta huutia jos Ed 'vahinhossa' kolauttaisi esimiehletään tajunkankaalle.

"Minulla sentään sytyttää" Ed sanoi ja katsoi vanhenpaa miestä voitonriemuisesti. Jos joku vihasi sadetta enemänn ku Edward niin everti Roy Mustang vesija tuli kun eivät oikeen tulleet toimeen keskenään.

Mairea hymy olikin kadonnut ja Roy näytti nyt happamuuden perikuvalta.

" Tässä on seuraava työtehtäväsi" Mustang sanoi ärtyneesti ja heitti nipun papereita pöytänsä yli.

" Nytkö minun on tehtävä sinunkin tösi?" Ed kysyi tylsistyneestti mulkoillen paperita jotka selvästi olivat pelkkiä paperitöitä.

"En minä sinulle maksa siitä että otat rennostti!" Roy korotti äntään, mikä tarkoitti että hän oli hyvää vauhtia menttämässä malttinsa.

Oli miten oli Ed ei aikonut tehdä töitä jotka luultavasti muutenkin kuuluivat everstlle.

" Jos kutsuit minut tänne tekemään tösi niin erehdyit pahemman kerran kai sinä kirjoittaa osaat vaikka muuten oletkin täysin hyödytön" Edwardin päivää piristi kummasti näky hermosa menettävästä everstin tollosta jota niin vihasi.

"Ei ole minun vikani että sataa!" Roy nousi touliltan ja sanoi äänellä joka olisi saanut muut hiljenemään, mutta ei Ediä Mustangin ärsyttäminen oli piristävää puuhaa ja itsepäs oli vaalean alkemistin herättänyt.

"Olet hyödytön" Ed saattoi jo nähdä savun joka nousi everstin korvista.

" Turpa kiini Fullmetal!" Roy saoi vaarallisella äänellä samalla kun lähti kiertämään pöytäänsä.

"Mitä ajattelit tehdä asialle? Hyödytön kun olet" Edhän _Ei_ aiknut olla hiljaa.

Royn kasvoille levisi pelottava hymy ja hänen katseeseensa ilmestyi jotain petomaista. Saman ilmeen oilisi voinut kuvitella kissalle joka oli juuri aikeissa napata pahaa aavistamattoman saaliisnsa.

"Voi et arvaakkaan ja voi todistaa etten ole niin hyödytön kun väität minun olevan" Roy sanoi vaarallisen pehmeästi.

Ed ei ollu koskaan nähnyt Mustangin käyttäytyvän noin, eikä pitänyt siitä.

"Mitä sin-" Edwardin lause jäi kesken Royn painaensa huulensa nuoremman alkemistin huulille. Ed oli kuin puulla päähän lyöty. Hänellä kesti hetki tajuta mitä oiken oli tapahtunut Roy _suuteli_ häntä. Ed tunsi kunika Roy yritti erottaa hänen huulensa omalla kielellään. Edward joka nyt oli toipunut shokista jonka suudlma oli aiheuttanut työnsi lähentelevän miehen kauemmaksi. Edwardin kasvoihin verrattuna viisaten kivi oli haalean punainen.

" Mi-mitä HELVETTIÄ! " Ed huusi samalla kun kompuroi taakse päin yrittäen kasvattaa välimatkaa heiden välillään.

Eversti hymyili jälleen samaa petomaista hymyään kuin hetki sitten ja otti askeleen lähemäksi alati perääntyvää yhä punaista vanhenpaa Elriciä.

"Mi-mitä sinä aijot?" Ed kysi hermostuneesti. Hän tiesi ellei nopeasti häipyisi huoneesta hän tekisi jotain _TODELLA _typerää. Edwardn pako matka tyssäsi kun tämä tunsi seinän selkäänsä vasten. Voi helvetti se olisi meno nyt! Hän ei millään pääsisi pakenemaan sillä Roylla oli kädet molemmin puolin Edin päätä vangiten hänet täten träs alkemistin itsensä ja seinän väliin samalla kun nojasi otsansa Edwardin otsaa vasten.

"Sinä pidit siitä" Mustang kuiskasi "EN!" Ed parahti kimeästi. Muuta hän ei sitten ehtinytkään sanoa ennen kuin Roy suuteli häntä toistamiseen tällä kertaa intohimoisesti. Edwardin vartalo ei suostunut yhteistyöhön aivoin kanssa jotka käskivät työntää miehen pois.

Ei hitto! Ed tarrasi takin kauluksesta ja veti lähemmäs.

Ed tunsi everstin voitonriemuisen hymyn huuliaan vasten ja hänen teki mieli puraista Mustangia kielestä joka parhaikaa tutki Edin suun sopukoita. Mutta päätti vastata suudelmaan.

Kuka tietää kuinka kauann he olisivat jatkaneet ellei ovelta olisi kuultunut koputusta. " Pahus" Roy mutisi ennen kuin vetäytiy kauemmaksi Edwardista.

"Sisään" Roy sanoi vakaalla äänellä. Sisään astui Riza jolla oli lisää paperitöitä Mustangille. "Laita ne vain pöydälleni" Riza nyökkäsi mutta tavalla jolla hän katsoi miehiin, aivan kuin olisi aavistanut jotkain.

"Fullmetal nähdään kahdeksatla" Mustang huusi poijan perään joka suuntasi kohti ovea. "Ihan miten vaan" Ed mumisi juuri tarpeeksi kovaa jotta eversti olisi kuullut, jonka jälkeen vaalea tukkainen poika katosi ovesta tietenkin ilman Royn antamia papereita.

Ehkä se everstin tollo ei olekaan _niin_ hyödytön. Ed tuumi suunatesaan kotia kohti sadekin oli hiipunut pelkäksi tihkuksi.

_No nii iinä se oli! Kiitos että tulhasitte arvokasta aikaane tämän lukemiseen toivottavasti tykkäsittttte ees vähän:) mut siis KOMMENTOIKAAA ( jookos kookos ) antakaa myös parannus ideoita, inspiraatioo uusiin ficehin ja sen sellasta... ja vielä anteeks kaikki kirjotus virheet yritän olla huolellinen vielä kerran KOMMENTOIKAA!_


End file.
